Adult Humor
The writers at BaronNation Entertainment have often cited that the movies that they make are for adults,just as much there are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids wont get. Boy Season (2016) * The biggest scene in this film is where Michael is being drunk. It could either be partying too much at the PuniMart. * McSquizzy slaps his butt when he says: " Try again,Then I'll kick you're skinny white bahookie!" * Michael slaps Ryan's butt, After when he says: "What we would call this a moonburn." * Ryan says:I killed a man! And Michael and Ryan start to laugh because,it's an adult joke. * Michael slaps his butt multiple times in the film. The first time when he sees the hunters, and the second time was when he was playing with Ryan,He hardly slaps his butt, and shakes it. * When the hunters run away from the forest,One of their pants look like they lost their pants, We see their buttocks. It could either be by the Building Boys. Teenage Mutant Ninja Kids (2016) * Raphael says little bit of Sworn Words in this film. * April's Butt is seen on the window during the snow chase. * In a TV spot, One scene during the elevator scene, one of the kids twerking. But the scene doesn't show in the film. Kids.Inc. (2016) * During Tom and Celia's date, Tom accidentally mentions Brian as being the most beautiful kid in Kidstropilis When he shows up against the window, Confusing Celia, Who thinks Tom and Brian are gay. * When Brian explains to Tom about the situation he is in, they hide their faces behind the resturanuts menu,Much to Celia's anger. She thinks that Tom and Brian are in a gay relationship. * In one scene,When Brian is looking for Mary in the restroom,he crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors.Tom then comes in saying: "What are you doing?" Tom may have thought that Brian was peeking to see men using the restroom. * When the Yeti offers Tom and Brian for some yellow snow cones.Tom looks disgusted at the sight of them. Yellow snow is typically known for being urinated on. The Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause and typically saying its lemon. *At one point, Waternoose can be seen drinking from a human feces which is a coffee cup. *After the scene where the CDA removes the sock from George's back, He gets shaved completely, and showered. He covers his crotch *After Tom says: "Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" He extends his middle finger. This may have been a mistake, It also happened to Red in Red and Yellow's Dream. Finding Carlos (2016) * Pearl says that her arms is shorter than the rest. In octpi,The short arm is actually called the Gentialla. * When Darla arrived at the D.Office, The score from the 1960 film The Psycho,Is heard playing.Then it plays again when Barbra tells her that your uncle will see you. * In multiple scenes,Carl was looking at Casey's butt,Because she wore tights,And Carl could see her butt and Underwear through the tights.And Casey was jumping up and down, it could possibly be that she's shaking her butt or twerking. It's unknown. * When Casey and Carl are trying to escape from Bruce,Bruce tries to pound the door that Carl and Casey go into. But when Bruce finally pounds it he exclaims: "Here's Brucey!" This entire scene sets up the famous horror movie, The Shining. * When Sheldon,Tad,Pearl,and Carlos goes to the drop off, they refer to the back of the boat, a "butt". Even though Carlos touched it,despite Carl mentioning it's real name. * When Bruce accidentally causes all the mines surrounding his lair to explode after hitting one with a torpedo,several bubbles above the water burst underneath a pelican,causing another to be disgusted say "Nice". In a sarcastic way. (think that the other one farted) * When the AquaScum 3000 scans the tank,Gurgle covers his crotch. * One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbor is called "The Surly Mermaid." * Before Nigel gets Casey and Carl out of Gerald's mouth,He exclaims "love a duck!" In Australia and British and English,this is a Germanic Exclamation surprise. * When Casey and Carl try to avoid Nigel right after that part,a seagull defacates right at them.But Nigel looks at it awkwardly. * The life ring hanging on the wall of P.Shermans waiting room has the words: "Aussie Tosser" written on it. This may or may not be rhyming slang for Aussie Tosser, a derogatory term for Australians by British Citizens. Over The Hedge (2016) * During Vern's experience of the human world,He bumps into a dog with no head,and he sees its butt.And exclaims in disgust. * When Vern is eating sticks,RJ suddenly walks in,But Vern spits it out, thinking that he was s...I got. * After the scene,Where Hammy pretends to be A Mean Rabid Squirrel. Vern falls onto the floor, and his butt is shown,and the girls run away in disgust.And when Vern realizes he doesn't have his shell, He covers his crotch. * When RJ is trying to reach the Spuddies,he climbs onto wine bottles. * When the gang are trying to make Stella look beautiful, The put some adult things on her,Air freshener,Tomatoe juice,and Cork. Vern puts it on her butthole. * Vincent says "kill" a lot in this film. Which means that He'll murder RJ. Temper Issues (2016) * When Leo is exercising quickly,He replies "Downward duck." That means his butt. And Adam looks at it in disgust. * When Larry says:"Ah.. i just squeaked out." That means I just got pissed off. * In this film,John is fat,He says that he has body problems. Which is a similar tv show called My 600 lb life. * Adam says "Hell" during one scene where he's relaxing with Terence. Which marks the first BaronNation Entertainment film where the word "Hell" is given out. * During the opening,you see some women twerking, It could be possible that they are doing twerking classes. * On a poster, Adam,Leo,and Larry are standing. And Adam on the poster, is looking at Leo's butt. Because when Leo showed Adam his butt, Adam was disgusted at the sight of it. * Larry and Leo plays and Mighty Eagles Lake Of Wisdom.But,Adam is telling them to get out. But Leo swallows it.When Mighty Eagle arrives He urinates in the Lake.And Larry and Leo Looked at it.And they start Groaning and Leo scraping it off with a rock. Grown-Kids (2016) * During the scene where Kevin urinates in the lake,The girls look at him disgusted. * When The "Pina Coloda" song The hot sister's shirt blows up and her stomach shows up. * When the Guys are looking at her Butt. They say: " That butt looks beautiful." Which kind of means that they are in love with the butt,or they are gay. * During the zip line scene,A guy does it,but with his leg. And he crashes into a cabin. Which the doctors say that where he crash was the back and the spine. * Dean gets pieced with an arrow and blood comes out.Which marks the first time blood is shown in a BaronNation Entertainment film. * During the flashback,He says to Buzzer: "It's because I'm black?" * The guys pee in the pool where it turns into a blue urin. Vacation (2016) * Mike shows his wife a line and a tiny hole. Which means a V...na. * The family plays in a dirty lake. * Mike runs from an oil truck. * The family takes a selfie on the middle of the road. Which they could've got killed. * After the chase scene, Rob flies into a bar which starts crashing and beer splashes into the adults faces. And they start beating him up (doesn't show on screen). * One of the cars license plates read BS Which means Bulls..t. But it actually means Boy Season. James Hegley (2016) * When James says: "You don't want to make the cat angry." A mans pants falls off. And he covers his legs. * When James and Elizabeth are playing in the clouds, They feel that are in love. But Will looks at them and thinks that they were having sex. * When Willem is putting on his suit, He's excercising. Which kind of means it's a tight suit. * During the post ending,it ends with James and Elizabeth Kissing (doesn't show on screen,again.) Boy Season 2 (2017) * Ryan thinks that Weenie got hit by a car. * Fifi throws up on Fox Jaws. (doesn't show up on screen,the third time) * McSquizzy Yells to Ryan:"You big Dafty!" Dafty means b..ch. * Fifi yells to Charlotte: "Help us out!" But she can't cause she's in the shower. If she would come out, she would be naked. * Ryan becomes drunk after he lost everybody (similar to Michael being drunk in the first film) * McSquizzy says that the gang should pick up a 1200 pound bag of lazy. But Michael replies to him saying that he's 900 pounds. And McSquizzy says to Michael: "Thats crap!" Escape From Prison (2017) * During the BNN news Gabby is daydreaming about Scorch. Which means that he is in love with him. Surfs Up (2017) * Geek pees on Codys leg, to make his foot okay. * Brianna says: "Ah,Crap!" * Cody says: "We are in the shower together" That means that they might have s.x. * During the end, Tank is kissing Lia (trophy) after he lost. Then he pause then says: "I wasn't kissing her". Grown-Kids 2 (2017) * During Yoga class, The Janitor tells the ladies to slap their butt. * Kevin,again urinates a bush. * During the fight scene, One of them kicks them the groin. * The boys room has a photo of Remy LaCroix. Kids University (2017) * When Brian woke up startled after Tom was about to kiss his hand in his sleep, he looks at Tom weirdly and says: "We're you kissing my hand?" He thinks that Tom is gay. * When the Oozma Kappa team are competing the first challenge in The Scare Games, Don Carlton touches a toxin urchin that makes him scream and babble. It could be possible that Don is saying some Profane words. * Also,In the Toxicty Challenge,Terry's head was transformed into a butt shaped head after one of the urchins landed on his head. * The climax of the film is set at a human kid Campsite, referencing various horror slasher films such as Friday The 13th and the Upcoming film from Gramercy Pictures: The Forest. In other words, a campsite populated by humans is often compared to being the monster equivalent of an amusement park. * The way Griffin turns evil,by having him accidentally changing to a white/red hearts as a results of a pattern of him falling onto a carpet because of Brians roar. And the other members laugh. Which kind of means it's his underwear. And that could be also his boxers. * In the scene where Griffi makes cupcakes,the letters on it said: Be My Dal, Then he fixes it because he said that it would be an embarrassment. "Dal" means "dally" which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. However,The cupcakes has smiley faces on them, (in the International DVDs) * In the party scene,Brian wins a game of TicTac Toe of a kid that passed out (or intoxicatingy) Finding Casey (2017) coming soon. Built For Speed (2017) * When Theo is drinking Adrenalinode, He swallows it and he realizes the flavor is to strong. This marks how a kid would drink out of a strong drink. * When Theo is controlling the crow, The other crows things he's having a gay moment. * Skid mark Uses wine bottles to stop the buses. Which is the second BaronNation Entertainment film where wine bottles are seen, The first time was Over The Hedge. * The kid that says: "That kid is fast!!" He has a lot of Adrenalode bottles. It could be possible that he likes the strong flavor. *